This was built to last
by popscb
Summary: Lauren and Joey fic -Sequel to I know you better then you know yourself so probably a good idea to read that first enjoy !
1. I love a good wedding

**Sequel to I know you better then you know yourself so probably a good idea to read that first as always would love to know what you think and your ideas, enjoy ! **

**I love a good wedding**

"Say wake up mom… come on rise and shine" Joey stood at the side of the bed smiling holding Millie on his hip, she was already dressed and was babbling to Lauren to get up. Lauren was curled into the covers her head firmly on the pillow, eyes slightly fluttering. "Mom" Millie's yell was quite deafening and soon woke Lauren. "Easy Mills you'll wake the whole street" Joey Laughed at his daughter who had not long turned one but has mastered the art of cuteness from the off. Joey placed her on the end of the bed as she climbed her way up to Lauren. "Hiya baby" Lauren smiled as she reached down the bed for Millie bringing her into a hug. "Hi" Was Millie's response whilst repeatedly hitting Lauren across the arm. " Right come on you I wanna know why your dad has woken me up at…" taking a look at her phone and sighing "half bloody 7" she shouted the last bit of the sentence shooting daggers at Joey, who smirked and sat on the end of the bed. " well if you hadn't realised Miss Branning today is Saturday and Saturday means it's wedding day"

Lauren sighed … she hated weddings and claimed she was allergic to them especially Weddings she was involved in. Looking at Joey she mocked a sad face, getting just a smirk from him she looked back at Millie. "Looks like I'm not going to win this one ay ?" Millie who had now snuggled into Laurens chest looked up to Lauren with her big brown puppy dog eyes and smiled. As she began to wake up more Lauren got out the bed holing Millie still against her chest. Looking down at her Lauren frowned "Seriously Joey what is she wearing?" clocking Millie's outfit – a pair of small jeans and spotty top.

"What she looks Cute?" Joey exclaimed feeling quite defeated that Lauren was again questioning his choice of clothing. He had to admit Lauren did do a better job at picking clothes and boy did she love to rub it in. Passing Millie back to Joey Lauren wrapped a dressing gown around her as she was only wearing one of Joey's old shirts. Leaving the room for a while Joey could hear her um and ar, she returned a while later holding two items: A pair of Navy Blue tights and a white dress patterned with small blue butterflies. Chucking them at Joey she giggled "Now put her in them so she doesn't look like an orphaned child." Joey pouted his lips and smiled taking the clothes and then Kissing Lauren before leaving the room.

Lauren and Joey had moved into their own flat next door to jack and Sharon. Joey had saved Money and Lauren had started selling some of her art work. Between them and with help from Max and Tanya they had managed to collect enough to get the flat. At first they were only going to rent it but with Joey's insistence they had used his inheritance from Derek to buy it. Although it was small it was home to them somewhere they could call their own. Mille had got her own room which at first Lauren hated, she didn't like her being alone in a room, but soon come round to the idea when she found that not having a baby in the same room had its benefits on sleep and in other areas.

The early morning soon turned into late morning Lauren was finally ready. Joey had been ready for a while and had taken Millie for a walk. As they returned Millie had fallen asleep in the buggy Giving Joey and Lauren some alone time. "Babe you look stunning". Joey gazed at Lauren through the Mirror standing behind her stroking her neck, kissing her tenderly on the temple. "Hmmm thanks you scrub up well yourself" she replied turning to return the kiss. Before they could get too carried away in each other's company their buzzer rang. Both of them groaning they moved from the embrace Joey going to get the buzzer, releasing the door he turned to Lauren "Your mom and Abs."

"knock knock"

"come in mom its open" Lauren shouted as she began to pack Millie's things in the bag on the buggy.

"ooo it's so exciting in it … I love a good wedding" Lauren zoned out having heard her Moms _"I love Weddings"_ speech a thousand times over. She turned to Joey who was just standing in shock as Tanya continued talking "I kinda get why you don't like wedding now babe" he said smirking to Lauren.

As the cars beeped outside, they all got into the cars followed by Max and Oscar, Sharon Jack and Denny. They arrived at the hotel early as some of the Branning's had roles in the wedding, in the reception they booked in and made their way to the allocated rooms.

Lauren with Millie and Tanya made their way to the Brides room, as the door opened Millie got excited to see the girl in front of her. She began to make P sounds trying to say her name as Poppy reached out for her. Tanya began to do Poppy's hair and make-up as Lauren tried to calm a very excited Millie.

Down at the bar Fats sat with Joey who was attempting to calm his nerves. "Look mate chill out ye? Poppy loves you and Love her Plus I don't think Millie will ever forgive her if she hurts her uncle Fats ay? Fats laughed at the last part of the sentence.

At 1 o'clock everyone was seated awaiting the arrival of Poppy. As the music started playing Poppy Looked a dream as she walked followed by Lauren carrying Millie and her old Friend Jodie, "Please be seated". The ceremony went ahead without a hitch much to everyone's relief. Throughout the ceremony Joey couldn't keep his eyes of Lauren she seemed different today, happier than normal maybe it was the wedding. This staring hadn't gone unnoticed by Lauren and later at the reception she'd decided to question him.

**Next chapter called : caught out **


	2. Caught out

Joey was making his way out of the toilettes when he was grabbed from behind. He knew that touch anywhere. "Well what have I done to deserve this" he questioned as Lauren pushed him down a corridor against the wall. "You Mr Branning have been driving me insane with your constant staring all day" Joey looked slightly embarrassed. "Ah that" "yes that… you have well and truly been caught out". She pressed her forehead against his before kissing him gently and smiling against his lips.

"Your different today Lauren … there's just something about you" he whispered softly against her hair, leaning his chin on top of her head as she hugged him tightly. "Well maybe I feel different… I don't think I'm allergic to weddings anymore" she said smirking looking back into his deep eyes. "That's good then means we can finally start making arrangements for ours"

Lauren Pulled out of the hug looking him shocked directly in the eye. "Marry me Lauren Branning"

"What did you just say?" as he bent down to the floor and pulled a ring from his pocket. Lauren gasped her eyes widening.

"Oh my god… Max max" Tanya had appeared holding a sleeping Millie Max running to her hearing the call.

"Come on Lauren don't leave me hanging" Joey Looked around at the gathering audience his voice full of nervousness. Lauren bent down so she was at the same level as Joey

"Looks like you have been caught out again" she said smiling cupping his face and kissing him. "I think you already know my answer" She nodded her head as joey stood pulling her with him lifting her in his arms placing the ring on her left hand as Laurens feet touched the floor.

She looked round to see her Mom and Dad looking. Her dad looked less surprised than she expected. "Did you know about this?" Lauren asked her dad

"He asked me two weeks ago and said he just needed the right time to do it… which was obviously now".

As the night drew to a close Tanya and Max had offered to have Millie in their room so the couple could have some time alone. Reaching the hotel room Lauren started undressing teasing Joey as she did so. Joey was suddenly drawn to her hand; he was firstly drawn to the ring that glistened under the lamp light and then to the rectangular wrapped box. "Lauren what's that?"

"A present … for you" she said handing him the box with a raised eye brow. Joey sat on the bed and slowly untied the ribbon. Lauren stood looking at him biting her lip awaiting his reaction. As he got to the box he saw the contents "are you winding me up?" he said smiling widely. Lauren simply shook her head beginning to fill with tears. "Nope another one Joey … I'm pregnant … again" she laughed shyly.

Joey stood running towards her and caught her smiling "Who's been caught out now" he laughed "I knew that look earlier today that's the Pregnant glow look" Her next move surprised him even more she leaned into her bag and pulled out a sonogram picture. "See we'll have another one of these soon" Lauren looked at Joey knowing he hadn't caught on. "How about the one on the picture? I'm 3 months Joey."

"What …. You have really got to stop finding out so late Lauren Branning" He said taking her waist as she perched on his lap. "Keeping this one a secret are we?" He said jokingly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know … maybe we could flip a coin" Lauren smirked repeating the words he had said to her almost 2 years ago. They both burst into fits of laughter as joey turned and through Lauren onto the bed removing her dress and kissing her slightly rounded stomach.

**Next chapter : something just doesn't feel right **


	3. Something just doesnt feel right

A few weeks had passed and Lauren was around 4 months pregnant now. News had spread fast of her second baby and not surprisingly she wasn't much of a fan with some of her old friends. It was around mid-morning and she had taken Millie for walk whilst Joey was at work. She sat on the park bench reminiscing as Millie slept in the buggy. The cool October air was crisp but not too cold and Lauren couldn't help but stare at her small Bump on display for everyone to see. It was different for his this time she could wear tight fitting clothes and be proud of her pregnant figure. Lauren giggled to herself remembering a few weeks before when she and Joey had broken the news to their family.

_*flash back*_

The Branning's were sat in number 5 after tea. Millie sitting on Abi's lab whilst she read her a book (something abi had become known for doing), Joey and Lauren we curled up on the sofa Laurens head in his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her, Oscar doing homework up the table. As Tanya and Max came back in Lauren and Joey coaxed the conversation round to grandchildren, it wasn't a hard subject to encourage as the whole family doted on Millie and always loved talking about her. "You thought about having any more in the future Lauren?" Tanya posed the question as Joey and Lauren shared a look. "What… Oh my god, are you…?" the last part of the sentence trailed off as the rest of the Branning's caught on to the suggestion. Joey smiled at Lauren moving his hand to her stomach "Put March 15th in your diaries baby Branning number 2's birthday" The room went too uproar as Tanya ran and hugged Lauren max sighing as he shook Joey's hand. "Jesus Joey you're as bad as Jack with making all these kids." Joey blushed and replied "At least we aint hiding this one" Lauren laughed and looking at Tanya "it was too bloody hard"

_*end of flashback*_

Lauren was brought back to reality as she felt a small pain across her stomach. She moved her hand rubbing her stomach lovingly not thinking anything of it. "Well look who it is" Lauren closed her eyes trying to block out the voice she was hearing. "If it aint little miss incest and her offspring". "Lucy please just leave us alone." Lauren stood but wobbled slightly as she began to feel dizzy and felt herself drain of colour as another pain shot across her stomach this one more intense. She bent over gripping the arm of the bench. "Lauren ?" Lucy's hard façade dropped at the sight of seeing her friend in pain. "Lauren what is it?".

"Something just don't feel right Luce" with that another pain hit Lauren "you need to call for help Lucy… I know you hate me but I can't lose this baby" tears ran down her face as she reached for her phone. "Call my mom" Lauren ordered knowing if she rang Joey he would go insane knowing Lucy was with her. Lucy nodded at Lauren taking her phone.

"Hello Lauren darling…" the end of her sentence was cut off as she answered the phone.

"Listen Tan its Lucy…. I'm with Lauren and she's in serious pain she thinks she's losing the baby … you need to get here now … were in the park." Tanya could here Lauren in the back ground staying on the phone to Lucy telling her what to do as she ran towards the park.

Meanwhile Millie had woken and was crying pretty intensely in the buggy. "Luce. Pick. Her . up" Lauren said breathlessly as Lucy just stood staring at Millie in the buggy. "I'm sorry I don't think I can" "Lucy please … you hate me not her… she needs comfort and you're the only one who can give it to her." Lucy nodded and Lifted Millie from the buggy. Her cries were shrill, it was like she could sense that Lauren was in pain.

"Hey baby girl, look your Mom's right there" Lucy said as she put Millie against she shoulder so she could see Lauren. Making eye contact with Lauren stopped Millie almost immediately as she started to burrow into Lucy's shoulder only snivelling on occasion. "That's it ay, all better" Lauren smiled as Lucy looked perfectly comfortable with her child.

"Lauren oh darling…" Tanya came hurtling towards the bench were Lauren.

"Mom" Lauren broke down at the sight of her mother "I can't lose this baby mom I can't"

Pulling her daughter to a hug then turning to Lucy "here ill have her" holing out her arms to Millie.

"It's fine, I've got her honestly" Lucy looked at Millie who was resting quite comfortably on her. "I'll take her to find Joey if you like and I can meet you two at the hospital if you'll let me"

Lauren nodded in agreement as she made her way to Tanya's car where Max was waiting. Lauren climbed in the back with her mom, "Lucy thank you". With that Max drove off at record speed.

"Joey" Lucy spotted him by the Minuet mart and yelled his name again, she understood why he was ignoring her, and if the roles were reversed she would be doing the same. "Joey stop, its Lauren"

Joey halted in his tracks noticing that she wasn't her usual self in fact she looked quite upset. "Why the hell have you got Millie?" he asked raising his eyebrow and checking his daughter was ok. Noticing Mille was asleep he retreated. "Lauren gave her to me … she been taken to hospital".

"What the hell happened Lucy" he said grabbing hold of her arm.

" She was in the park and I saw her and was being horrible to her and then she started getting these pains and said something didn't feel right… Then Millie started crying so Lauren told me to hold her…she's gone with Tanya and Max to the hospital and I offered to come find you with Mille and take you to the hospital." Lucy was crying her tone apologetic as she pulled Joey towards her car.

Lucy put the buggy in the boot as Joey fixed the car seat in "This better not be another one of your sick games Lucy" she shook her head " I wish It was Joey" shutting the door to the driver's side she drove them in silence to the hospital.

** Next chapter: nothing's changed**


	4. Nothings changed

As Joey arrived at the hospital he jumped out the car "Lucy, I'm trusting you with her". Joey ran off in the direction of A and E Leaving Lucy staring awkwardly at Millie. As Lucy lifted Millie out of the car Millie's bottom lip started to quiver. Balancing Millie on her hip and getting the buggy out the boot, Lucy began to stress she suddenly realised how Lauren and Joey must feel. As Millie began to cry Lucy responded under her breath "Ye Millie you can cry… but I like this situation as bout as much as you." Placing her in the buggy Lucy fastened her in and locked the car. Millie began to settle with the movement of the buggy much to Lucy's surprise.

As Joey reached the ward he saw Tanya and Max, Tanya had tear stains down her face and max sat with his hands in his head. "Please no …" Joeys eyes filled with tears one escaping as he envisaged the worst. "Joey?" A doctor had appeared outside one of the rooms holding the door slightly open. "Ye ye that's me what's happened is she alright? What about the baby?" the doctor didn't speak but encouraged Joey through the door.

He saw Lauren lying on the bed attached to a drip. She looked pale with only slight colouring to her cheeks mascara stained tear tracks still slightly visible on her face. She turned to look at Joey and smiled slightly, he made his way over to her; neither of them speaking. She laced her fingers through his as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Babe nothing's changed we can get thorough it together… we can have another". Lauren shook her head "Joey I was so scared… I thought I'd lost it" "what you mean …But I thought… your mom and dad… the doctor" Joey exploded with questions trying to comprehend what Lauren was saying. "The baby's fine Joey" She looked directly in his eyes seeing the relief leave his body as he hugged her tighter than ever before. "Me on the other hand, I am very dehydrated and have low blood pressure." Joey sighed and shook his head "Always some sort of drama with you ay? And the pain what was that?"

"Stress… your partner Mr Branning has been over doing things. She needs rest and calm" it was the doctor that spoke answering Joey's question as she returned. "The pain is an onset of stress caused by simply doing too much or feeling under a lot of pressure. However I'm happy to let you go Lauren but would like you to have more frequent visits to your midwife to keep an eye on baby". The doctor had removed the drip and left the room to get discharge forms.

"Things are never simple with us when it comes to baby's are they… talking of which where's Mills?"

"With Lucy" Joey hesitated slightly but it didn't seem to bother Lauren as much as had thought.

"She was really good with her today Joey, if it wasn't for her I don't know what would have happened". "Ye well let's hope it stays that way you heard the doctor no stress!" Lauren very slowly got to her feet assisted by Joey " You do realise the next 5 months I am not letting you out of my sight" Lauren just rolled her eyes at the comment as the Doctor came back in with the forms. "You'd do well to listen to your partner Lauren; he seems to know what you need." Joey Laughed and said sarcastically "Yes LAUREN". Taking her hand and thanking the doctor they left the room to be greeted by Laurens very relieved parents and Lucy.

"Lauren I'm so sorry for everything … she's so beautiful and amazing just like her Mom". Lucy who was bouncing Millie on her hip hugged Lauren. "If there is anything you need… Either of you … with Millie or the new one please ask me I'd love to be of help if you'll let me." Lauren Nodded and gave her hand a squeeze Taking Millie from her and hugged her daughter comfortingly.

"Let's get you home Lady" Max tapped Lauren on the shoulder indicating the door. Lauren gave Millie to her mom so Joey could help her walk as she was still unsteady on her feet. Lucy followed close behind pushing the buggy as she giggled at Millie over Tanya's shoulder.

Later that night arriving back at the square they had made their way to Lauren and Joeys flat. Lauren was asleep and Millie sat playing with toys on the floor. "I'm going to make a move… if you need anything just call" Lucy stood up about to leave when Millie saw her " Bye" the cute little girl put her arms out to Lucy". Picking her up Lucy kissed her head "Bye baby girl" and passed her to Joey "Think you got a fan her Luce" he said opening the front door. As the night progressed Max and Tanya left, leaving the family of three alone again. After putting Millie to bed Joey climbed in next to Lauren placing his hands on her stomach " I reckon you are going to be another girl… causing drama from the off like all other Branning women" This woke Lauren who with eyes still closed groaned " If it is a girl you will be seriously outnumbered"

**Next chapter : Following instructions **

**I really need some ideas I'm getting very stuck so any suggestions would be welcome thanks :) **


	5. Following instructions

The end of February came around too quick for anyone likes, Christmas was out the way and now all the focus was on the new baby due in 3 weeks.

"Joey babe can I just get call my dad you've been doing that for the last 4 hours and still aint got anywhere" "Na na Lauren give me another half hour and ill have it done". "You best have Joseph Branning 'cus this baby needs somewhere to sleep and im sure it won't appreciate the cardboard box we'll be using at this rate". Lauren spoke sarcastically as joey fiddled around with the instructions to fix the new cot, no way did he remember the first one being as difficult as this to fix up. "well you could help Lauren instead of just sitting there" Joey looked at Lauren knowing exactly what the response was going to be. "no way, I have a Millie free day and I am staying right here. Doctors' orders remember?" she raised her eyebrows at Joey who over the last 5 months hadn't let Lauren do anything much to her annoyance.

"Anyway it's much more amusing watching you following instructions… and miserably failing" She sprung of the bed at that point and kissed Joey on the head. He playfully scowled at her and slapped her bum as she left sending her into a fit of giggles. About half hour later Lauren Returned form the shower with no Joey. To her surprise the Cot was fixed with a note attatched to it saying _"told you J x!"._

Lauren reached for her phone to call Joey when the front door opened. Joey walked in carrying bags of shopping which he started to put away, Lauren watching him from a distance. She wrapped her arms around him from behind her bump resting into the arch of his back. "Hey baby, let's ask daddy what he's going to cook us because we are starving and have been told not to do anything". Turning around Joey placed his hands on Lauren's bump softly tracing the contours with his finger. "Well I was thinking now your lazy mother has actually showered that we could go out for breakfast and she can feed you as much as you like". "Hmmm baby likes the sound of that" Lauren said placing soft kisses to his lips".

After going into the city for the day and getting the rest of the baby things, Lauren was exhausted and had fallen to sleep in the car on the way home. All day Lauren had had suspicions that Joey had an ulterior motive for the days outing. One she was meant to be on bed rest which Joey would usually force her to stick to and two he kept awkwardly looking at his phone on and off all day. As the car halted to a stop outside the flat, Joey scooped Lauren out into his arms locking his car behind them. "Lauren wake up were home" he whispered softly into her ear as he placed her on her feet so he could open the door.

Walking into the flat, Laurens suspicion was confirmed. Rubbing her eyes to remove the tiredness she could see that their room had been sorted with all the baby things. Everything was fixed together and there was a note attached to a bag on the bed.

"What's all this?" Lauren asked surprised turning to Joey.

"Like you said earlier I'm useless at following instructions… but I can give them and we have a family who are very good at doing as they are told. Why we were out your mom, Dad abi, Jay and even Lucy came round to sort everything out for us so you didn't have to stress".

Sighing and putting her arms around Joey she rested her head on his chest and replied " I knew there was a reason I'm marrying you" " only the one reason ay?" he looked at her smirking to which Lauren just giggled. "Your mom even packed the hospital bag for you… and don't worry she put the clothes in not me so our child won't look badly dressed". Joey could feel Lauren starting to fall asleep against his chest so he quietly lifter her again placing her on the bed. Usually he would have undressed her but she was such a light sleeper recently he didn't want to take the risk.

Lucy arrived back with Millie the next morning having kept her overnight. " Dada" Millie's eyes widened as Joey opened the door and reached for her. "Hello they beautiful girl I've missed you … You want a coffee Luce?" "Thanks but I best be going I've got to take bobby to school.. I'll call back later thought… Bye bye Mills" Millie simply replied with "Bye". "Thanks luce" Lauren shouted from the living room having just woke. Joey put Millie down and she toddled slightly unbalanced over to Lauren who picked her up and started kissing her. After getting changed Lauren started to fold some baby clothes shed brought something Joey realised she did when she was pregnant with Millie. It was her way of preparing herself. "I'll see you later babe just call if you need anything". Joey had just put Millie to sleep and left for his last shift at R&R before the Baby came.

**Next chapter: here and now **


	6. Here and now

It was now only a week until baby number 2 was due and Lauren was beginning to lose patients with waiting around. As the weeks of her pregnancy had progressed Lauren was getting tired more easily so her family and friends had offered to help out with Millie. Today she was with Tanya and Max who had taken her to a zoo somewhere.

"Joey I need to go out I'm so bored please please just take me a walk anything just get me out this flat". Joey laughed "fine we can got to the Vic have some lunch". Lauren got slowly to her feet "yes thank you thank you thank you" she kissed him softly then grabbed her coat and began to put on her shoes. "Need some help babe?" Joey smirked at Lauren who could no longer reach her feet over her bump and so was struggling to put her shoes on. "please" she smiled sarcastically at him. Locking the door behind them they made their way over to the Vic.

"Haha see baby likes being out too Joseph, feel" Taking Joeys hand Lauren placed it on her lower stomach so he could feel. "wow" his eyes widened just smiling as they continued walking. Once at the Vic they met up with Poppy and Fats and become involved in general chit chat.

"Help me up Joey I need to pee… Baby thinks my bladder is a squeeze toy" Joey moved to assist Lauren pulling her up with both hands. As she stood she exposed her bump which had been hidden behind the table. "WOW baby girl you sure it's only one baby in there" Fats looked at her huge stomach laughing, "it wants to be only the one" Joey jumped in as Lauren waddled to the toilets. The conversation continued none of them realising until now how long Lauren had been gone.

"She's taking her time in there today" Joey looked at his watch seeing Lauren had been gone for nearly ten minutes. "Better go and help her she's probably stuck in the cubical or can't get up" he laughed beginning to stand, "It's alright I'll go I need to freshen up anyway." Poppy stood flapping her hand at joey motioning him to sit back down.

"Lauren, you in here Hun?"

"Poppy is that you?" Lauren sounded breathless as she spoke "You need to get Joey" Lauren let out a squeal of pain and emerged from the cubical. Poppy just stood staring at her "Poppy now! My waters have broken!"

Still standing looking at the wet patch forming on Lauren grey jeans, she shook her head as Lauren leaned over holding onto the sink. Poppy shook her head again staring wide eyed at Lauren but was snapped backed to reality "NOW POPPY".

She ran bursting back into the bar- "Joey you need to come with me… Lauren waters have broken" she dragged Joey to his feet him running to the toilets. "Hey babe its ok I'm here I'm here." Joey started rubbing his hand in circles on Laurens lower back trying to soothe her. "Poppy, get Fats to bring the car round". Lauren screamed with pain easing up she held onto joey her arms around his neck "there's .no .time. Joey, this baby is coming here and now".

"Wow wow okay okay" Joey tried to hide his own discomfort as Lauren squeezed his hand with extreme grip. "Ambulance pop's call an ambulance" As this was happening Poppy phoned and told joey it would be 10 minutes. Meanwhile Fats had got Roxy from the bar, she appeared carrying blankets and towels. "Lauren, babe we need to move you form here… fats help me" Fats went round to the other side of Lauren who took his hand. An expression of pain ran across his face as she applied the same amount of pressure to his hand as she was to Joeys. "Yo baby girl I love you and all but your kinda breaking my hand there" Lauren shot him an "are you serious" look. "It's fine its fine you just do what you're doing".

As they started to move Lauren from the toilets she loosed Fats' hand and gripped tightly to Joey's shirt "Joey I need to push" her voice was strained as she groaned through another contraction. "I need to push now". Joey lowered her to the floor and sat her on a towel. "Joey the ambulance won't be her for another 8 minutes." Roxy was only the phone explaining the situation to the person on the other end. "Joey, take my jeans off" Lauren sat leaning against the wall squirming as Joey looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Joey take them off … this baby isn't going to wait".

Without any more hesitation Joey removed Laurens Jeans and underwear both soaked and placing a blanket on her lap to keep her covered. "I'm pushing Joey… I need to push" "babe wait the ambulance is nearly here" he said kissing her sweaty forehead. "You tell baby to wait then because…" she was cut off as her body instincts kicked in and she started pushing. Joey held her and tight and kissed her head softly. After a few minutes of pushing Lauren stopped "Joey I can feel the head".

Looking panicked Joey took the phone from Roxy and explained. "Lauren they said you need to just carry on pushing … babe you can do this you did it before"

"Yes but joey I was in hospital I was high on drugs on not on the floor of the sodding pub toilets" Lauren spoke through gritted teeth. "It's coming" with one last push the baby left her body Joey catching it. "It's another girl … we have a girl" Joey half Laughed half cried passing her to Lauren kissing Lauren on the lips. Lauren wrapped the tiny baby in a blanket and she snuggled into her mother's chest. Leaning down to see her Lauren stroked her dark brown hair "and your daddy said I'm a drama queen ay"

**Next chapter: the same but so different **


	7. The same but so different

A few hours later they were sat in the hospital room having been brought in by the ambulance. The ward and the room were exactly the same as the first time round. Lauren was lay sleeping in the bed she was curled up facing the cot where the new baby lay also sleeping like here mother. Joey sat in the arm chair at the side of the bed waiting for the family to arrive. He and Lauren had not long finished the discussion on baby names and had actually reached a decision quite quickly.

"Can we come in?" a very excited Tanya put her head around the door waking Lauren, Tanya and max made their way into the room pushing a sleeping Millie in the buggy, Joey lifted the baby from the cot and passed her to Lauren who nodded at Joey.

"This is Holly Seren Branning" Lauren bit her lip gaging the reaction of her mom and dad. "Millie and Holly sounds perfect babe" Max kissed holly on the head "who's choice was it this time then" Max Laughed already knowing the answer.

Lauren looked at Joey "It was kinda a joint decision we both liked Holly and Joey saw in a book that Seren means star so ye it just kinda fitted… we got our hope and our star." Lauren sat grinning looking at Holly "she Looks the same as Millie but so different if you know what I mean". "We would know we didn't see Millie when she was born did we?" "Yes alright max don't need to bring all that up now" Tanya said sharply shooting a cold look at him.

Arriving home later that day was a strange feeling for Lauren and Joey. Walking in, they put the car seat on the floor and sat on the sofa both of them just staring at holly sleeping. It was almost as if all knowledge gained over the last year with Millie had just escaped their minds. "What do we do now?" Joey pulled Lauren into a sideways hug, kissing her head softly, "we live our lives".

**Sorry for the short chapter but it needed to be in for the next one which will be the last one **

**Next chapter: 4, 2 and 6months **


	8. 4, 2 and 6 months

"Millie, come on now please we're going to be late". Lauren stood at the bottom of the stairs shouting to her eldest four year old Millie. "I'll give you to the count of three Mille Hope Branning or I'm sending your Dad up 1…2….2 and a half". Before Lauren reached three Millie came pounding down the stairs. "Shoes Millie, where's your shoes" Lauren said looking down at her daughters feet. Millie ran into the living room nearly knocking Joey over in the process. "Easy Mills you're gunna hurt yourself". Laughing at Joey Millie responded "Mommy said we are going to be late". "Yes we are so can we get a move on please… including you" Lauren aimed the last sentence at Joey.

Lauren was standing with her coat scarf and hat on and on her chest lay their newest arrival 6 month old Daisy. Lauren had her wrapped in a full body suit in a carrier strapped to her chest.2 year old Holly was in the pushchair wrapped up warm as Millie reappeared with her shoes she sat on the floor doing the Velcro and then, they were all waiting on Joey now.

"Daddy, come on" Millie Lingered on the word "on" extending it out. Lauren Just laughed brushing her hands through Millie's hair. "Alright alight I'm here". Opening the front door joey went out first helping Lauren down the steps with the Buggy.

Not long after Lauren found out she was Pregnant with Daisy her and Joey had decided to buy a house as the flat was becoming cramped. They decided they still wanted to remain on the square and moved into a house a few doors down from Tanya and Max.

Reaching the bottom of the steps Millie reached for Joey's hand, she was a proper Daddy's girl who feed of his every word and had he wrapped around her little finger. Lauren took the pushchair and joey linked his other arm through Lauren's. The family of 5 made their way to the school that was a possibility for Millie to attend. Max had insisted that Lauren and Joey check it out it was a more up class school, this didn't bother Lauren or Joey but max had insisted they at least had a look around.

It was their first meeting at the any school and neither really know what to expect, walking into the hall where they had been lead Lauren and Joey gave each other a smirk as they could hear the conversation occurring behind them about the benefits of certain types of foods on a child brain. Looking round trying to contain a giggle Lauren felt quite overwhelmed, she was the youngest parent there and felt herself being judged by all of the other Parents. They were all older than her the mothers looking very traditional and the fathers all dressed in suits exchanging business cards between them.

One parent had tried to make conversation with Lauren an apparently short conversation though when Lauren started to speak. "So are you to interested in this place?" the parent asked, Lauren guessed she was in her 30's her husband standing close by shaking hands with Joey. Lauren replied quite hesitantly "Erm ye … Just having a look round to be honest". "Who's this then?" the woman was cooing over Daisy strapped to Lauren. Turning slightly so the woman could see "This is Daisy Mae" Looking at Millie and Holly "are… all of these yours?" Lauren had noticed that most couples here only had the one child. "Ye My Branning brood 4, 2 and 6 months… Millie Hope, Holly Seren and Daisy Mae started young Dint I". Lauren said laughing trying to ease the tension she was soon to see it hadn't worked. "In your 20's, when you had Millie then?" The woman asked already knowing what the answer would be. "Na she was naughty and got knocked up at 18" Joey laughed making his way over to Lauren who slapped him across the arm annoyed at his comment but thank full for his rescue. "Ok it wasn't your entire fault …. I did kinda have something to do with it" he said wrapping his arms around her from behind rubbing his hand over Daisy's head.

By this point most of the room was looking at them both "oh" was the response of the women who had started to irritate Lauren now. "Are you married?" "No" the woman narrowed her eyes slightly looking the 5 Branning's over.

Lauren understood the looks; after all she was 23 with 3 children working as a freelance artist and not married. Compared to the other couples Lauren and Joey looked like children. She couldn't help but Laugh to herself at thought of telling the woman that her and Joey were cousins, however he better judgment got the better of her.

The woman slowly edged away awkwardly leaving Lauren and Joey alone "I think we're a bit underdressed babe" .He and Lauren stood out by a mile. Lauren was wearing a short dress barely visible under her coat with black tights and wedged boots, Joey thought Lauren looked quite hot she was the image of a modern mom- the other parents gathered in the hall looked rather disapproving.

"Mr and Mrs Branning?" a woman appeared with a clipboard. Lauren and Joey got to their feet not wanting to correct her mistake. Exchanging a look the couple walked straight past the woman and left, they knew that that wasn't for them.

A few weeks later and Lauren and Joey were living a normal non high class life. It was simple pleasures that made them happy : Walking Millie to the local school every day and watching her eyes light up when she saw them again at the end of the day, hearing daisy say her first words living the life that neither of them would have ever dreamed.

**Thats it guys thanks for all the lovley reviews and hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
